zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Granté
Granté is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is the only child of Jerrin and Robbie who was born and raised at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab in Deep Akkala. Like his parents he is a Sheikah researcher who specializes in the study of Armor and left home to see the world. Biography Background Granté was born at some point following Jerrin's marriage to Robbie who was able to father a child with her despite being a half century older than Jerrin (Robbie was 90 years old when Jerrin first appeared at his lab). According to Robbie's Memoirs, the three lived happily together for a time in relative peace with Granté having a happy childhood. However as Zelda's seal started weakening over time the peace ended though Granté managed to grow into a capable young man who helped his elderly father relight the labs Furnace as Jerrin refused to do it due to her jealousy of Cherry the Ancient Oven which was named after Robbie's first love and had been a source of friction early in his parents marriage. Granté apparently took an interest in armor specifically rare hard to obtain armor such as Sheikah made Rubber armor set, Climbing gear set, the armor set of the Ancient Barbarian Tribe, and even aged worn out clothing such as the Old Shirt and Well-Worn Trousers. Seeing the World However as his son got older Robbie eventually felt his son should go out and experience the world beyond Deep Akkala as he was more than capable of travelling and taking care of himself. Robbie originally planned to have him study under Robbie's former superior and his mother's former mentor Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab as Purah had complained of Symin's uselessness in a letter though when he wrote to her about it she told him not to send anyone due to having regressed to a six year old which Purah had even kept from her own sister and grandniece. Thus Granté left home to study armor on his own though Jerrin hoped he would return and take over her research implying she herself wishes he would follow in her footsteps, though she may also simply miss her only child as she may be suffering from a case of empty nest syndrome . However due to him leaving Robbie requires Link's assistance in relighting the Furnace as Jerrin refuses and Robbie is weary of his wife's jealous streak thus relies on Link to relight it in Granté's absence. Return to Akkala Once Link has completed the side quest "From the Ground Up", Granté returns to Akkala take up residence in the first house to the right of the entrance to Tarrey Town in Lake Akkala and opens the Rare Armor Shop selling rare armor for a hefty price. In addition to acquiring rare armor during his travels, Granté managed to acquire rare Hylian Shields which he sells after the one Link acquires from the Lockup breaks allowing Link to purchase a replacement Hylian Shield whenever it breaks. Additionally living in Tarrey Town allows him to live closer to his parents as Lake Akkala is just down the road from the East Akkala Stable and his old family home. Appearance Granté is a Sheikah male with long, blonde hair which he inheritted from his mother which covers one of his eyes. He wears the rain resistant garbs of the Sheikah consisting of tan robe over a blue tunic. Personality and Abilities Granté is a dutiful son who helped out his elderly father even relighting the Furnace to restore power to Cherry the Ancient Oven which Robbie had created from the Guidance Stone he modified to craft ancient soldier gear for the Hylian Champion Link despite his mother's irrational jealousy of Cherry though presumably this was to allow his father to conduct research by performing a task his mother refused to do. However it is implied that his relationship with Jerrin may be strained by her desire he take on her research over his armor research which she seems to be dismissive of though her opinion may be influenced by the fact his armor research requires Granté to leave home and Jerrin is implied to miss her son. Robbie is more supportive and even realized his son should see the world beyond Deep Akkala despite requiring his son's assistance to relight the furnace due to his age thus explaining their closeness. Granté is a capable young man to the point Robbie allows him to travel around without fear and is able to relight the furnace despite the monsters that inhabit Deep Akkala indicating he is capable of either sneaking past them and/or even engaging them in combat though as he had access to Cherry and Ancient Soldier Gear including deadly Ancient Arrows and other powerful armaments with which to protect himself. It may explain his interest in armor as Robbie developed Ancient Armor set which can be forged by Cherry using recycled Ancient Materials. Additionally Robbie, a Guardian researcher likely informed his son of the Guardians' weaknesses as Akkala is home to Decayed Guardians, Guardian Stalkers, and Guardian Skywatchers. After leaving home, Granté manages to acquire rare or uncommon armor and even Hylian Shields showing aptitude for obtaining such items. He shares his parents talent for research and his father's business sense as he decides to open an armor shop in Tarrey Town which allows him to live closer to home and continue to study armor he purchases through business transactions and selling rare armor to those who need or wish to acquire it. He apparently is not biased towards Cherry despite the trouble her existence caused in his parents marriage as he relit the Furnace that powered her. Additionally he takes after her as he later decided to become a merchant which is Cherry's primary function. Given both his parents were involved with Cherry's development she can be seen as akin to a robotic elder sister of sorts as Granté was born after Cherry's development. This fact may explain Granté's lack of bias towards her as his parents marital problems aren't really her fault as Jerrin's jealousy towards her is irrational something Granté as the child of two scientists likely recognizes. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Sheikah